Notre Futur
by Pieces of Red
Summary: C'est une petite série de one-shots qui ont pour thème une relation amoureuse qui se déroule dans le futur de Kimi Ni Todoke, et qui a pour couple principal Ayane x Pin, celui que je préfère dans le manga. Et le manga arrivant à sa fin, j'espère pouvoir profiter d'un "canon" même futur entre eux. J'espère que vous apprécierez que vous soyez fans ou non de ce couple.


**Disclaimer :** Kimi ni Todoke n'est pas à moi ;_;

 **Couple principal :** AyanexPin !

Salut à tous, c'est ma première fic en français sur ce couple que j'aime beaucoup. On approche de la fin du manga et j'avais envie d'écrire des petites choses sur le futur de ce couple. C'est très court mais j'espère que vous apprecierez de lire ce petit one-shot.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KIMI NI TODOKE**

 **Notre Futur**

.

 **One-shot :**

 **Le Mariage**

.

.

.

.

.

C'était le mariage de Chizuru et Ryuu, leurs familles, tous leurs amis, certains professeurs et anciens élèves étaient là.

Ayane et Pin étaient bien sûr invités.

Ils étaient debout côte à côte, adossés à l'un des murs blancs de la salle, décoré de peintures sobres et élégantes.

Ils regardaient la piste de danse, sans rien dire.

Puis Pin leva sa flûte de champagne pour prendre une gorgée et dit d'un ton légèrement irrité :

\- Dire que mes élèves se marient avant moi.

Ayane rit discrètement sans quitter la a piste des yeux. Puis elle sourit avec tendresse en voyant Chizuru et Ryuu en train de danser, sa meilleure amie rouge comme une tomate tandis que son mari, d'ordinaire si inexpressif souriait en la couvant des yeux.

\- Ils sont adorables tous les deux, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux un peu embués d'émotion. Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux.

Pin prit une autre gorgée et lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil.

\- Et toi alors ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux se dirigeant à nouveau sur la piste où des couples de tous âges dansaient autour des jeunes mariés. Tu compte finir vieille fille ?

Il ricana au son de son petit cri de protestation.

Puis elle se calma aussi vite, fronçant toujours les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne, finit-elle par répondre.

Pin ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur son verre pratiquement vide.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui.

Il pencha légèrement la tête pour la regarder puis se râcla la gorge, les joues un peu roses.

\- Je... je suis toujours célibataire, répondit-il, un peu embarrassé avant de déblatérer avec son air stupide et faussement arrogant que les femmes d'aujourd'hui n'arrivaient pas à voir à quel point il était génial et qu'un super type canon et sympa comme lui ne devrait pas être tout seul à un mariage.

Ayane rougit un peu à ses paroles parce qu'il continuait à lui jeter des regards en coin pendant son monologue.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Puis elle ferma les yeux et finit par les rouvrir pour regarder Pin en face.

Elle ne dit rien cependant et timidement, sa main se leva pour s'accrocher à la manche de la veste du costume qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion.

Il baissa les yeux pour la fixer sans rien dire, une petite lueur dans le regard.

Et comme Ayane ne disait toujours rien, il sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers la piste.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaie ? Demanda-t-il très simplement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Ayane rougit et il sentit sa prise se resserrer sur son vêtement. Puis très faiblement il entendit sa réponse.

Un petit sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et Pin se dit que finalement ça aurait pris du temps.

Il l'invita ensuite à danser, devant les regards interloqués de ses anciens élèves, ses amis, et les siens, le père de Ryuu et les parents de Chizuru. Les jeunes mariés également, Chizuru souriant de toutes ses dents. Kazehaya le dévisaga comme s'il était devenu un extraterrestre et Sawako rougit, son expression de surprise se transformant en émerveillement.

Ils ne firent cependant pas attention à ce qui les entourait.

Cette fois-ci ils n'étaient plus un professeur et son élève, mais juste un homme et une femme qui dansaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre en se regardant avec tendresse et en savourant ce précieux moment que, sans le savoir, ils avaient tous les deux attendu.

Et ils espéraient secrètement, alors qu'ils tournoyaient sur la piste, que c'était le début d'une belle histoire d'amour...

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai eu un petit flash en prenant mon petit déjeuner et je me suis dis que ce serait tout simple mais lourd de sens si on avait une petite scène comme ça dans le manga.

 **ATTENTION SPOILER A NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LE TOUT DERNIER CHAPITRE :**

J'ai vu les scans et lu la traduction du dernier chapitre consacré à Pin et Ayane. Elle lui avoue ses sentiments et lui offre des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin. Il ne peut pas répondre à ses sentiments bien sûr et vu son caractère et la façon dont il est représenté dans le manga, sa colle à son image. Il a beau paraître stupide, il est loin de l'être et en plus je le trouve vraiment intègre et honnête, ce qui me plaît beaucoup dans son personnage.

C'est vrai que j'étais d'abord déçue, mais au final c'est logique. Par contre j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas la fin de ce "couple" que je trouve très intéressant et surtout construit tout au long du manga. Il y a une alchimie entre ces deux personnages depuis le début, et je pense vraiment que ce serait dommage que ça s'arrête là. En plus je pense que Pin ressent quand même quelque chose pour Ayane qui dépasse le cadre du simple rapport élève-professeur. On le voit plusieurs fois avoir un contact physique avec elle, des regards, des comportements qu'il n'a pas avec ses autres élèves. Sans compter le nombre de fois où il la drague sans savoir que c'est elle. Quelque part, cette fille lui plaît et j'aimerais que ça se transforme en quelque chose, quand elle aura terminé ses études ou autre, je ne sais pas. En tous cas quelque chose qui pourrait faire éclore une belle histoire d'amour entre eu. Pour le moment son sens moral l'empêche de la voir ou la considérer comme une femme et c'est aussi ce que j'aime dans son personnage.

Peut-être que Tooru pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Pin semble célibataire depuis longtemps et j'ai l'impression que c'est parce qu'il attend la bonne personne, j'aimerais bien que ce soit Ayane parce que je trouve qu'ils fonctionnent bien ensemble. J'ai une sorte d'idée que c'est le destin, elle n'a jamais aimé avant lui et lui n'a jamais pu se caser, qu'en gros ils s'attendent l'un l'autre. Peut-être, et c'est ce que j'aimerais vraiment lire, que leurs chemins se croiseront à nouveau plus tard et qu'ils pourront être ensemble. Je serais vraiment déçue si c'était juste qu'un amour à sens unique qui n'appartiendrait qu'au passé alors que depuis que j'ai commencé le manga j'aime vraiment ce couple.

Bon aller, je vous laisse tranquille, j'ai fini maintenant, mais j'espère vraiment lire quelque chose qui pourrait aller dans ce sens à la fin du manga, qui est toute proche d'ailleurs.

Bonne journée à tous, et si vous avez un peu de temps, merci de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
